


White Dress

by Karisawa



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: CPTSD, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryuko-chan, let's get married!"</p>
<p>After eight years of dating, this question should be expected. But what are the consequences?</p>
<p>Ryuko's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

"Ryuko-chan, let's get married!"

Four words, that's all it took. These four words dimmed the lights, silenced all noise, and nearly stopped my breath. I never thought she'd ask me, at least not now. She's squeezing my hands, with eyes wide and starry, waiting for my response. Her whole family is holding back cheers. And I'm trembling.

It's not that I don't want to marry her. I love Mako, I really do. We've been together through thick and thin, for almost eight years. She stayed by me at my lowest, helping me through every obstacle I've faced. I can't imagine what I would have become without her.

So I say "Sure."

I'm smothered with kisses, hugs, and tears. Mako jumps up on me, Mataro punches me in the arm, Sukuyo grabs me around the waist, and Barazou picks us all up in one big hug.

"We'll be one big happy family!" Mako sniffs and kisses my nose.

"Yeah... I kinda thought we already were..."

The whole family bursts into tears and nearly squishes me. I've never felt more loved.

Or more scared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't sleep. I've been sitting at the kitchen table for about three hours. Mako sleeps too soundly to notice when I get up.

Part of me can't believe it. It feels like only yesterday we met at Honnouji. We just went on our first date. Time has flown since we started renting this apartment. But it feels like an eternity ago that she asked me to marry her.

I didn't think anything was off at dinner. I mean, we eat at her parents' house all the time, it's not a big deal. They didn't act differently. Mako seemed nervous, but I just thought she had to pee or something. She was fidgeting, it made sense at the time.

I pour myself some milk and sit back down at the table. All these years... I should've expected this to happen eventually. She's so sweet and loving, how could I say no? But at the same time, do I really want this?

I promised myself I'd never wear a wedding dress again.

But I also promised Mako I'll be with her forever.

I brush my hair out of my face and look out the window. The stars are barely peeking through the city lights, but they're still shining.

Can you see me?

I know I can't rely on you anymore.

Can you at least hear me?

You'd know what to do.


	2. Only Me

"Ryuko-chan? Ryuko?? Wake up!!"

Short fingers with chipping nail polish reach toward my face, poking my nose and cheeks. I open one eye and groan.

"Ugh... Mako? What time is it?"

"It's about 8. Why are you sleeping in the kitchen?"

I sit up and stretch. My glass of milk has spoiled. Sure enough, I'm still sitting at the kitchen table. Mako is sitting in the chair next to mine, scooched as close to me as possible.

"Damn... Sorry, Mako. I came down here last night for a drink."

She tilts her head and pokes her lip out. This is Mako language for "I am concerned."

"Are you okay, Ryuko-chan?"

"I'm fine, just had trouble sleeping..."

"Oh no! It's my fault!!"

She slams her head down, nearly knocking over the milk. She covers the back of her head with her arms and kicks her legs.

"It's all my fault!! I should've remembered!!"

"Remembered what?"

Oh no... She must be on to me. Mako has always been careful when stepping around my minefield. I have to reassure her, I don't want to disappoint her. I start rubbing her back. 

"I forgot to buy a ring! I'm such a bad girlfriend! You must've been so embarrassed!!"

What?

"Huh? No, Mako... I'm fine without a ring! I don't even think we have the money for one..."

"I was saving up! I have enough for... A really cheap one... Mataro said he could steal one, but I think that's too cheap! Used ones are as low as I'll go! That's what I told him!"

I lean down so I'm level with her face.

"Mako, we'll save up for rings together."

She bounces back up.

"Can we get matching ones??"

"Sure! And you can pick them out!"

She wipes her eyes and hugs me around my neck.

"I'm so excited, Ryuko-chan... I'm so happy you said yes..."

"Me too, Mako."

I hug her back and my mind starts to wander. Rings are the least of my worries.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white dress. The gown we're destined to wear. A translucent veil obscured my vision. Flowers clipped from nature rested in my hands, slowly dying from lack of nutrients. The chapel was dark. 

It was much prettier than I expected. The first gown felt right, but it wasn't white. The second didn't quite suit a bride, even though it had something borrowed and something blue. The new gown reached the floor, covered in lace in ruffles. It fit me perfectly. It was made for me. 

Only me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, during breakfast, Mako got a bright idea.

"Let's have Satsuki be the Maid of Honor!"

I nearly choked on my pancakes.

"I-I don't think she'd be interested in that..."

"Sure she will! She's your sister, after all! And we have to have a Maid of Honor!"

"Do we really? I mean, we have two brides. I don't think we need to add anyone else to the mix."

"But Ryuko-chan!! Who will plan bachelorette parties?? And help us pick color schemes?? And organize everything? I don't wanna do it!"

"...That's true... I don't wanna do it either. Maybe we could hire a wedding planner?"

"We don't have enough money!"

.....She's right.

"...I'll call Satsuki."


	3. Honor and Perfection

"Maid of Honor. That's quite a request."

Dark eyebrows raise over an ornate teacup. After all these years, I still can't believe she can afford to live like this. I mean, a penthouse apartment? I looked this place up when she bought it. It was _pricey_. It has three bedrooms, four bathrooms, and enough space for her to fit her ridiculous furniture. The chair I'm sitting in cost more than her college tuition. Which, by the way, she paid on her first day of class. Out of her clutch purse.

...Maybe having her plan the wedding isn't such a bad idea... She could definitely pay for some things... Maybe all of the things.

"Ryuko."

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Zoned out, sorry. Um, we would love it if you'd be our Maid of Honor."

"Are there other bridesmaids?"

"Uh, no. Just you."

She chuckles and takes another sip of tea.

"That's not much of a bridal party."

"Well... We figured you're all we really need."

She nods. Playing to her ego is so easy.

"I am certainly up to the task. I'm flattered that you thought of me."

"Yeah... Well, you are my sister and all..."

"Yes. And all."

One thing I can say about Satsuki: she does care about her friends. She's the top investor in the enterprises of the former Elite Four. She has several photos around her house of Nonon, Gamagoori, Uzu, and Houka... Even some of me and Mako. I know she's gonna take this seriously.

"I hope you understand how seriously I take this. I will not fail you."

"Heh... I know you won't, sis."

\----------------------------------------------------

"It was made especially for you, my dear. I always hoped to have a daughter perfect enough to wear these fibers."

Who is more perfect than me? It was made for my body, and mine alone. She could never wear it correctly. She is imperfect, like the flowers. She will wilt and fade away. She is not worthy to complete what mother wants.

"What a beautiful girl... The most perfect bride..."

I am the perfect bride. I am perfect.

\----------------------------------------------------

I get up to leave, grabbing my jacket.

"...Your hair has gotten long. It's finally starting to straighten out. Make sure you brush it properly."

"Yeah yeah yeah... I know. I use conditioner and everything, don't worry."

A slight smile graces the face of Satsuki Kiryuin.

"I'll text you some more details once me and Mako talk them over, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Oh and... Thanks again."

"No need to thank me. I haven't started yet."

"Right... See ya."

"Goodbye."


	4. Rain

I can't believe I forgot an umbrella.

After I left Satsuki's place, I walked down to the bus stop, only to see the bus driving away. The next bus won't be there for an hour, so I started walking home. Right as I got just far enough away from the safety of the bus stop, the bottom fell out of the sky. All I have is my jacket to protect me. I really should've taken my motorcycle here.

The Mankanshokus gave me my motorcycle when Mako and I graduated. I'm fairly certain that Satsuki chipped in for the gift, since they seemed to be just as surprised by its quality as I was. Mako got a new puppy; one of Guts's love children with the mutt that lived next door. We still have that dog. His name is Baby. He's old, fat, and pisses on everything. She might love him a little more than she loves me.

I start running to find shelter and wait out the storm. No way in hell I'm walking back to Satsuki's place. The raindrops are heavy, landing clumsily on my face as I run. Good thing I didn't wear white today. I've had enough of people looking at my underwear.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tears should run down the cheeks of the mother, mourning the end of her daughter's youth. She should gracefully wipe her eyes, without ruining her make-up, and try to remember the positives. Her daughter is a woman now. She has achieved her mother's dream. Nothing else matters anymore.

Mothers are meant to guide their daughters until they wed. Mothers should be firm, loving, and compassionate. Mothers will bless their daughters with a beautiful gown and a promising future. It is the clothes that make the woman, after all.

She did this all for you. You know that she loved you. How could you scorn her. You ignored her advice. You don't deserve the love you're given. You don't deserve her blessing.

You don't deserve that gown.

\----------------------------------------------------

I finally found shelter... Underneath the neighborhood playground. There's a little space underneath the slide where kids sit and dare each other to eat bugs on summer days, and where teenagers fumble through awkward first kisses on school nights.

It is also my new home. Welcome to Ryuko's rain house.

I try to text Mako, but she doesn't answer. Her phone is probably dead. She always forgets to charge it. Either that, or she's singing along to her ringtone and forgot that she actually needs to answer.

I take off my jacket and wring the water out of it. I push my bangs back and wipe the water off my forehead. Huge drops of water beat down on the slide. It sounds like I'm inside the cloud.

"I'm gonna be here for a while..."


	5. Vows

About fifteen minutes after I sat down in the park, a limo parks across the street. The window rolls down only to show my absolute favorite person in the world: Nonon Jakuzure.

"Is that you, Matoi? Having fun out there?" She sneers.

"Ah shut up, Nonon..." I crawl out from underneath the slide and dust mulch off my ass. I can hear her laughing.

"Did you finally save enough for a new apartment? It's very nice, I'm sure Mankanshoku loves it."

"Fuck off..." I mutter. Thankfully, the rain muffles my speech.

"What was that?!" Or so I thought.

"Nothing, just... Why are you here?"

She smirks and flips her ponytail back.

"I'm visiting Satsuki. We have a dinner date planned."

"Oh, I was just there..."

She looks me over.

"You visited Satsuki dressed like that?"

"I don't have to dress up to impress people, unlike somebody!"

She laughs.

"Clearly! You're not impressing anyone! Bye bye, Matoi! Try not to get wet in the rain!" She rolls up her window and drives off.

....I should've asked for a ride. I could've covered her floorboard in mud.

Dammit.

\----------------------------------------------------

I was created to be a bride, but no groom is worthy of me. The groom that chose me is weak, his fibers sewn with my filthy blood. Now that I am purified, I can form the strongest fibers in the universe. No groom is perfect until he has been born from my blood. My blood is the dress. My blood is the veil. My blood is the vow. 

And my vow is absolute.

\----------------------------------------------------

I keep calling Mako, but she still won't answer. I know the next bus stop is pretty far from here, but it's worth the walk.

And just as I get to the bus stop, my phone rings.

"Ryuko-chan? Did you call me??"

She sounds sleepy. I called it.

"Yeah, I did. I'm kinda... Stuck in the rain. But don't worry, I'm at the bus stop now..."

I look at the bus schedule. The last bus already left. Why wouldn't you run buses past four? That's bullshit.

"...Can you come pick me up?"

"Hold on... I'll be there soon, I promise."


	6. Cold

"Are you warm enough, Ryuko-chan? Do you need more blankets??"

After she picked me up at the bus stop, Mako rushed me home and practically smothered me in blankets. She stripped off my clothes, put two pairs of pajamas on me, sat me down on the couch, and has been providing one new blanket every 30 minutes. Every blanket in the house is now on our couch.

"Mako, I'm fine, really..." I sneeze, and she screams.

"You're sick! I knew it!! I'll get you soup and more blankets!!" She runs upstairs, followed closely by Baby.

"Baby! No! Go take care of Ryuko! Use your dog powers and make her happy!!" He doesn't listen. He just pisses on the bottom stair. I'd clean it, but I can't move under the blankets.

My legs are falling asleep...

\----------------------------------------------------

I can't move. The aisle is clear, light from the mosaic window shining down on the path to my future. And I can't move.

She urges me to continue. You'll disappoint me, she says. You're a coward, you're weak, you're pathetic. First your sister, now this. You'll never destroy her, you'll never live up to your potential. You're a failure.

What's stopping me? Is it you again?

I thought I left you behind.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Open up, Ryuko-chan! Eat your soup!"

Twelve blankets. Two pairs of pajamas. One worried girlfriend.

"Mako, I'm not that hungry..."

"You need fluids! I'm calling my dad, he'll get you some medicine..." She sets the bowl down and pulls out her phone.

"Can Barazou even prescribe medicine?" She dials his number and points to the soup.

"Dad? Ryuko's sick! We need you to come over right away!!"

"It's just a cold..." I take a few sips of the soup. She always adds too much salt. I stir it a little while she finishes up her conversation.

"Don't worry, Ryuko-chan. He's on his way." She picks up Baby and sits next to me.

"Until then, I'll be your nurse!"

I can't help but smile. She'll never leave me behind.


	7. Work

It took four days for me to kick my cold, but I recovered. Mako stayed home from work to take care of me, so we didn't make any money for an entire week. Neither of us has a great job, but it brings in some money. Mako's a waitress at a family-run restaurant, and I work at an auto shop. Mako got fired from her last job at a bakery for eating the pastries behind she counter. I think she still eats fries off of customer's plates at the new place, but no one has noticed yet. I got fired from my last job because of a... disagreement with a co-worker. The only place that would hire me is an auto shop that employs people after they get out of jail. I'm the only one without a police record, so they put me at the front desk. I'm supposed to organize files and take calls. I suck at it. So I mostly just hang out in the back with the cars and felons.

We both go back to work on Friday, and we're swamped. Mako comes home late, still wearing her apron, and flops down next to me on the couch.

"Ryuko-chan, I hate washing dishes..."

I rub her back and undo her apron strings. Baby jumps up next to her and starts licking her hair.

"Hey, at least you smell like food. I smell like rusty car parts."

"No! I smell like dish soap. They left dishes for me to do... My hands are raw..."

She sits up and leans on my shoulder.

"We should get real jobs... Let's start our own business once we're married...."

"And what would we do in this business?"

"I dunno... Sell stuff? Maybe we could have a restaurant..."

"And we could make minimum wage workers wash our dishes?"

She giggles.

"Yeah, but we'd be nice to them. We could use my mom's recipes! This could work!"

"I'll think about it... Right now, we'll focus on the wedding."

She sighs and closes her eyes. Her hair has gotten so long compared to how it used to be. It comes to her shoulders, curling up on the ends, and is pulled into a small ponytail. The dog crawls into her lap, drooling. She smiles softly and pets his head.

"I love you, Ryuko-chan."

"Love you too, Mako."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fill-in chapter


	8. Plans

Everything was quiet at home as we got back into the swing of things after I recovered. The wedding was rarely mentioned; instead, we watched reality shows and cleaned up our guest room.

The doorbell interrupts our peaceful afternoon with re-runs.

"I'll get it..." I stand and put my half of the blanket on Mako. I make my way over to the door and answer it. Light pours in, high heels click, and manicured hands balance on a folded umbrella.

I swear she pays someone to shine a spotlight on her everywhere she goes.

"Good afternoon." She removes her coat and places it on a chair, knowing we don't have a coat closet. It's filled with junk.

"Hey, uh... Come on in, sis."

Mako pops up from the couch, brushing crumbs off her chest and mouth.

"Satsuki! So good to see you!" She takes another handful of popcorn before running over for a hug, wiping buttery fingers on a very expensive blouse.

"Good to see you to, Mako." Honestly, I'm relieved they get along so well. But who doesn't like Mako?

"So... Did you need something?" I ask. She wouldn't come all the way out here for no reason.

"I came to discuss your plans." She sits at our kitchen table, crossing her ankles, and pulls out a notebook.

"Since I'm the Maid of Honor, I will be organizing and planning your ceremony." 

Oh, so she just assumes this?

"Wow! Thank you! Me and Ryuko didn't know where to start!"

Thanks, Mako. Thanks a bunch.

"I thought so. I've already made a list of what you need and where we can get it. Now, have you thought of a date? Found a venue? Picked a color scheme?"

I sit down in resignation.

"No, we haven't... All we know is that Mako's mom is making the cake..."

"Hm. Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then."

For fuck's sake...

"We'll start with something easy. What colors do you like?"

"Ooh... I like all the colors, really.... What do you think, Ryuko-chan?"

"Don't care."

Satsuki sighs.

"You have to work with us, Ryuko. This is important."

"Fine! I like... I dunno, red?"

"Anything besides red?"

".....uh.... Blue's fine."

"Red and blue. Really."

"I don't know! Just do whatever!"

She rolls up her sleeves and flips the page in her notebook.

"How about your budget?"

I meet Mako's eyes and we both burst out laughing.

".......I suppose I can pay for it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, no! We can save some money... Just uh, after we save up for rings..."

She's definitely stressed, even though she won't show it.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to discuss."

\----------------------------------------------------

A few hours pass, and we make some progress. We determine that Mako wants a June wedding, indoors, in case "gross bugs bite her outside." Since it's September, we need to get to work. Satsuki draws up a guest list, and I figure how much of our paychecks we can budget out for wedding stuff. It's not much. We decide to go halvsies with Satsuki.

"That should be enough for today. I'll look into venues. You should keep thinking about a color scheme."

"All right. Thanks, sis."

She nods and stands. Mako grabs her coat, hugging and thanking her again.

"Oh, Ryuko."

"Huh?"

"...Nothing, I'll ask you another day. You have too much on your mind."

The light in our house dims. She avoids our untrimmed grass, getting in the back of her car. It pulls away just as the rain starts.


	9. Happiness

_Happiness._

_Ryuko, you have been allowed happiness. Not simple, human happiness; but the complex happiness of being worn by clothing. Your happiness is that of an accessory - a lovely accessory. Far more powerful than any other accessory._

_I gave you the life of an accessory. Education, housing, constant parental support, and beautiful clothes on your back. All accessorized with you. The perfect addition to any outfit, particularly those made of the same material that you are._

_Yes, I gave you more happiness than you could ever truly deserve._

_Why would you ever want to leave with your father? How could you possibly sympathize with your sister? Neither of them have ever given you happiness. All they've done is lie to you. They never let you shine the way I do._

_I made this wedding gown just for you, out of the purest white fibers. And don't worry - the veil will not shroud the intricacies of the lace or detailing in the bodice. The gown will perform marvelously, especially since it's wearing you, my dear. All it takes is a quick walk down the aisle and a few simple vows. Then you'll be bound to the life fibers until death do you unravel._

_The gown your father gave you was crude; a pathetic excuse for a garment. No accessory can improve it - not even you. I regret every last drop of blood it took from you. And I regret every drop your gown gave to your sister. She had no right to take your happiness. No one does._

"Ryuko-chan?"

_Every mother dreams of her daughter's wedding day. Your happiness is only an "I do" away._

"Ryuko-chan?!"

_Don't let her in. She wants to take what's rightfully yours. Everything I've worked for. You don't want to disappoint your mother, do you?_

"Ryuko!!"

I jolt up out of bed in a cold sweat. My hands are shaking, my legs are numb. Something is dripping on my face. I can't tell if it's sweat or tears.

"Ryuko, you were having a terror..."

Somehow, she's brave enough to stay with me. A small hand rests on my thigh, the other placed over her own heart. This must have been a bad one if it scared her like this.

"I'm... I..." 

My mouth is dry.

My fists are clenched - looking for a blade handle to grasp.

My vision is blurry.

"...Ryuko? I'm going to bring you some ice cream. I'll be right back, I promise."  
The extra weight on the mattress disappears. Hallway lights are turned on. The freezer opens.

I open my hands slowly and focus on each line in my palm. The back of my left hand is still covered in scars, so I know that I'm real. I never have scars in my dreams.

The mattress creaks and a spoon is placed in my hand with care.

"Here, I got the big one. We can share it"

She covers our laps with blankets and inches closer to me. I don't feel like eating, but I will for her sake. She needs food to take the edge off. I only need her.

She rests her head on my shoulder, knowing now is not the time to talk. I've never told her exactly what happens in the dream, but I think she already knows. After all, she saved me from it.


	10. Don't go

_"So, she's the key to calming you down?"_

 

The morning after my terror, Mako calls both of us in sick. I protest, but she insists that I need a mental health day.

 

_"Your heart beats so much faster around Mankanshoku. You know I can feel that, right?"_

 

She says I shouldn't get dressed, since that means I'd have to do something productive. To Mako, putting on a bra means you have to go out and do something. She says we don't need any more stress, so pajamas it is.

 

_"She's cheering you on, Ryuko. Look in the crowd. She's always there."_

 

I try to ask her about the wedding.

"Shush! No wedding stuff today!! No bra, no work!!"

Sounds good to me.

 

_"This family really feels like home. Do you think you'll stay with them forever?"_

 

She didn't get much sleep last night. She stayed up with me to make sure I didn't have another night terror. She's obviously tired, eyes drooping over her cereal.

 

_"Heh, sometimes I think you trust her more than me."_

_How could you say that?_

 

"Ryuko?"

"Yeah?"

I put the dishes in the sink and turn to her.

She looks worried. Those big brown eyes are looking right through me, her lips pursed.

"You keep staring off into space... are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Oh... I'm fine, Mako."

 

_"She'll take care of you, Ryuko."_

 

Soft arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me close.

"If you're worried about something, please tell me..."

 

_"You'll be safe with her."_

 

"I want you to be safe..."

 

Don't go.

 

Strawberry chapstick lips brush chastely across mine. I cup her face and take another, my right hand moving to her hips.

"I am safe."

She presses her cheek against mine.

"You always take care of me... I'd trust you with my life..."

I undo her short ponytail, letting chestnut hair frame her face.

"You're home... you're always there..."

I drop my head, staring at her pajamas. It's just an old baggy t-shirt, but it's soft and lands just right on her legs. She looks so nice in white.

My heartbeat quickens.

"You're the key to calming me down..."

I ball up the t-shirt fabric in my hands, resting my forehead on her shoulder. She rubs my back, methodically placing more pressure on my lower back. 

 

Memories flood my mind. Her smile. Bobbed hair bouncing as she walks. Short blue skirts. Constant encouragement and reassurance. Everything she ever said to me is there, clear as day.

But sometimes, I can't even remember what he sounded like.

"...Please..."

Home cooked meals. Loud laughter. Sleeping on cots. Whispering in the night. The walk to school.

What did he feel like on my skin?

"...Don't ever leave..."

She blinks away tears.

"I won't. And he's not gone either, Ryuko-chan..."

Warmth.

She's always so warm.

Her body presses into mine, like we're one being. 

He was always so warm.

 

I collapse into her and let it all out. Tears for him, everything I wish I had said. Tears for her, everything I need to say now.

 

I'd be embarrassed if you saw me like this, Senketsu.

I turned out to be a real mess.


	11. Plans

There's nothing I hate more than awkward meals. With the Mankanshokus, there's never a lull in conversation, even while eating. There's laughter, homemade food, and happiness. The warmth shared by her family flows through every corner of their home.

Satsuki's house is not like this.

We came over to her apartment for "dinner and scheduling arrangements." However, we were not informed that she also invited Nonon.

"Matoi, your manners are terrible. Didn't you ever go to etiquette lessons?"

I clench my jaw and remove my elbows from the table. I put a napkin in my lap, flapping it at her and rolling my eyes. Mako just keeps eating like she hasn't noticed any of Nonon's snide comments.

Satsuki sits at the head of the table with a planner. She picked out tonight's dinner, which she ordered in from a nearby restaurant. I don't even want to know how expensive it was.

"Satsuki, this is really good! I'm gonna have more rolls..." Mako is the only one that has eaten the rolls, and they're nearly gone. She takes eating very seriously. Her family trained her well.

I haven't been eating much lately, ever since my night terrors picked up. Mako, with rolls stuffed in her mouth, offers me the last one.

"Thanks, Mako..." I eat it, for her sake.

Satsuki taps on her glass with the side of her spoon and opens her planner.

"I hope the conversation won't spoil any appetites, but I know you and Mako will want to leave once the food is gone."

Nonon snickers.

"So, I'm going to go over what I've planned for you two. So far, I have arranged meetings at three different venues within your price range. They can all accommodate your time frame as well."

I nod and Mako refills her plate.

"The reason I invited Nonon here today was to ask her to provide music for the event."

Before I can say anything, that little pink snob chokes on her tea.

"But, Satsuki! I don't even want to go to this low-rent wedding! I told you that before and-"

Satsuki silences her by raising an eyebrow. She turns her head and the light shifts around her.

"I assumed, since you are a professional musician, that you would enjoy elevating the experience of such an important event. I would only ask you to play the piano during the ceremony and perhaps assist me in finding music for the reception. But, if you feel you're not up for the task, I can play music over speakers."

Damn, sis. I hope she has a passport for that guilt trip.

Nonon fiddles with her bracelet, and finally looks over at me and Mako.

"I... Suppose I could help. I mean, you won't find anyone better than me, I can promise you that."

So humble.

"Thanks a bunch, Nonon!" Mako gets up and runs around the table to hug her.

"This is gonna be so great! Me and Ryuko are so excited!"

"Yeah, thanks..." I look back over at Satsuki, who is oh-so-pleased with herself. She flips a few pages in her planner and looks back up at me. Her eyes shift from confident to a bit anxious.

"Now, the last things I want to ask about are the dresses."


	12. Sister

"Now, the last things I want to ask about are the dresses."

I know it's my sister talking to me.

_That's Satsuki, she's not going to hurt you._

But the way her hair frames her face... The slight quirk of her brow...

"...I know that it is a touchy subject, but you two have to decide what to wear."

I feel Mako's hand squeeze mine. Or is that just the habitual, defensive blood flow that spreads through my veins, waiting to be sliced out?

_I know that's my sister. It couldn't be anyone else._

"You could wear something traditional, if you wanted. Or... I have asked Iori if he would make custom dresses. He agreed, of course."

How dare she.

"Um, well, me and Ryuko-chan haven't really talked about that..."

"I understand... I just want you to keep that in mind. You can't wear cheap clothes to your own wedding."

Cheap? I'd rather go naked than wear what she wants me to. I'm not wearing anything she gives me.

_Satsuki isn't bad. She's not. She only wants what's best for you._

Bullshit!

"Iori can meet with you in the next few weeks to decide on patterns. It's important that you figure this out sooner than later. The dresses are the most important part, after all."

The dresses are the most important part. And I'm just an accessory.

_It's Satsuki! Ragyo is dead! The life fibers are gone! You can trust her! She's your own flesh and blood!_

But I don't have blood, do I?

"I'll call him and schedule an exact time for the appointm... Ryuko?"

Don't look at me like that. Don't turn those fucking eyes on me.

"Matoi, what's wrong with you?"

"Ryuko-chan?"

I never asked for this life. I never asked for this family. You made me this way. It's all your fault.

Six eyes are set on me, and two are hers.

I hate those eyes.

"Ryuko-chan, we can leave now... I'll go get your jacket, okay?"

Don't let go of me, I'll be stuck here forever.

She'll make me wear the dress again, Mako, don't you dare leave me alone!

"Oh, Ryuko-chan... You're crying..."

And then there was nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------

I come to, and I'm back at home. It's dark out. My knuckles are bandaged.

"Mako?"

Her head pops out from the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

She hesitates. I must have really fucked up this time.

"Well... No one's mad at you, don't worry... You didn't break anything that Satsuki can't replace..."

I can't remember a thing.

She walks over and sits beside me, tucking loose hair behind her ear.

"...If this is really hurting you inside, we can call the wedding off..."

"No! That's the last thing I want..."

She takes my hands and frowns slightly.

"But you need to be happy, and if this makes you sad, I don't wanna go through with it..."

"Mako, being with you is... so important to me... I'll get over this, I promise."

She smiles and envelops me in a hug.

"But if you get really down, please tell me... I'll do whatever I can to help."

"...Thank you..."

"I love you so much, Ryuko-chan..."

I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you too..."

I never want to let go.


	13. Smile

"Stand still, please."

It took some convincing, but I decided to go ahead and meet with Iori to talk about dresses. I'm still not sure about this, but I know Mako wants to wear one, so we went to his studio to get her measured.

"Sorry!! The tape measure tickles..."

He's trying to focus on taking measurements, but it's hard to do that when Mako is squirming and giggling. Satsuki stands to the side, across the room from me. She still hasn't mentioned what happened at her house. I'm a little relieved. 

"Mako, what kind of dress would you like?" She asks, trying to focus Mako's attention on something else.

"Hmmmmmmmm..... Something big and poofy! With lots of lace!! Ryuko-chan, do you think it should have a low neck? You like cleavage, right?"

Iori stifles laughter and Satsuki smiles.

"Whatever you want, Mako." I'm not giving them the satisfaction. Mako claps her hands.

"Boobs it is, then!" 

She can always lighten the mood.

After Iori finishes measuring her he draws out a design with poof, lace, and boobs. She jumps up and down and hugs him.

"It's perfect! Make it just like that!! Like a princess dress!!"

"All right, it shouldn't be too hard. Now..." He turns to me. Shit.

"Ryuko, I was thinking about your...predicament... And I thought of a few solutions."

Gee, thanks, asshole.

"Like what?"

He flips a few pages back in his sketchbook to show me one traditional shiromuku design, a short dress, and a tuxedo.

"I wanted to avoid the classic wedding dress look, so I thought these might be more appealing to you."

I look over the three designs with a little skepticism. I don't really want to wear a shiromuku; that's just too much. The short dress looks like something a high-schooler would wear to homecoming, and the tux is just... Almost too butch. I want Mako to have a beautiful wedding, and I don't want to ruin it with the way I look. But honestly, I don't think I can wear any of these. And I'm not wearing a goddamn wedding dress.

"....I'll think about it and get back to you."

He nods and Satsuki steps forward.

"I already had Iori start my dress, I hope you two don't mind." She motions for us to follow her to a deep blue gown. Iori adjusts his glasses and fiddles with the top of the dress.

"It's not finished yet... But it will have a little more sparkle to it than this."

"I love it! That color will be so pretty on you, Satsuki-chan!"

"Yes, I agree."

"Looks nice, sis. Good job, Iori."

Mako raises her hand to ask a question, but asks it before anyone can "call on her."

"What about Mataro's suit?"

Satsuki tenses and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Mataro's what?"

"Mataro needs a suit! He's going to be the groomsman! I mean, technically he's the boy of honor, since we don't have a groom...."

Satsuki's cool gaze drops and she clenches her jaw. Mako just threw the whole plan out of whack.

"Yeah, sis, didn't you know about Mataro? You'll walk down the aisle with him!"

I didn't know about this myself, but I'm just playing along to bug her.

And it's working.

Just imagine: Mataro's grubby hands leading elegant Lady Satsuki down the aisle, picking his nose as they walk, tripping on untied shoelaces the whole way down.

Oh he's definitely gonna be in it now.

"Iori, we'll get you Mataro's measurements. It shouldn't be too hard to fit him."

"Um... Of course. I'll make him a suit that will last for years, don't worry."

"Thanks a bunch, Iori. Well, we've gotta run. Catch you later, sis." I take Mako by the arm and leave, holding back laughter. Once we get to the car, I lose it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my god, Mako... Mataro and Satsuki... Think he'll pop a zit during the ceremony?"

She starts giggling.

"No, he'll probably just fart or something"

We both lose it again, and she can't stop giggling all the way home. She keeps laughing through dinner, and all the way until bed.

She lays down beside me, sighing happily after her last giggle-fit.

"You done?"

She nods and kisses me. I can't hold back from grinning.

"I'm so happy to see you smiling, Ryuko-chan! You have the prettiest smile"

"And you have the cutest laugh"

She giggles again and gives me one last kiss before she starts drifting off to sleep.

As she nods off, she mumbles "I hope you smile like that forever, Ryuko-chan... I'll try my best to make you smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify in case anyone is worried: I'm a lesbian, so my use of the word "butch" is not derogatory. I headcanon Ryuko as a lesbian too, probably because I relate to her a lot. Hope this didn't bother anyone!


	14. Mom

"Ryuko, would you like another helping?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Mankanshoku... That was more than enough"

Dinner with the family. There's nothing I love more.

Mako and I visited to tell Mataro he's in the wedding, and partly so we wouldn't have to cook dinner for the next week and a half. Sukuyo always sends us home with leftovers.

"So you want me to walk down the aisle with Satsuki, right? Big, fancy Satsuki?" Mataro asks, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah, so you better be on your best behavior. She won't tolerate nonsense." I furrow my brow and stick my nose in the air, doing my best Satsuki impression. He chuckles and takes another bite.

Barazou leans back and sighs.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married!! You're lucky, Mako! You get to see her in a bathing suit on your honeymoon!" 

"Dad!!" Mako slaps his arm.

"Don't talk about Ryuko-chan like that! She's going to be your daughter soon!!"

"Ah! I'll have such a pretty daughter!!"

"You already do" I wink at Mako and she giggles. Mataro rolls his eyes.

"Is everyone finished? I'll start packing up leftovers..." Barazou and Mataro leave immediately before Sukuyo can mention washing the dishes, and Mako follows shortly after.

"I can help, Mrs. Mankanshoku..." I stand and walk to the sink.

"Oh, thank you Ryuko... You're very kind. Mako's lucky to have you..."

"Heh, I think I'm the lucky one..." I roll up my sleeves and start scrubbing. Sukuyo sits at the table, quickly separating her croquettes into containers for us to warm up later.

We work in silence for a while, listening to Mataro and Barazou cheering on whatever team is winning in soccer. I'm not sure they really know the rules. Mako slips in every few minutes to grab a little extra food.

After a lot of washing and scrubbing, I finish the dishes. I wipe my hands on my pants and start to walk over to Mako, but Sukuyo catches my gaze.

"Ryuko, please sit down..."

"Um... Okay"

I sit across from her and she folds her hands in her lap.

"...This might be presumptuous of me... I haven't mentioned it to Mako, but I thought I should discuss this with you..."

"What is it?"

She looks down, as if she's still making the decision to tell me whatever's on her mind.

"...I know this must be hard for you, not having a family of your own to come to your wedding..."

I tense up.

"...And after all you went through, you must feel some kind of resentment toward having a family at all..."

She tucks loose hair behind her ear and looks up at me.

"But I want you to know that we've always seen you as family. Marrying Mako will seal the deal, but I've always felt like... Like you're my daughter, too."

She reaches across the table and takes my hands.

"From now on, I'd like you to consider us your family. We all love you and want you to be happy... We even considered adoption until you and Mako started dating..."

"...Mrs. Mankanshoku..."

"If it's okay with you, you can call me "Mom."

I can feel tears bubbling up in my eyes.

A real mom?

"...Thank you, Mrs... Thanks, Mom."

She starts to cry and stands up, rushing over to hug me. I didn't know having a mom felt this... Safe.

My father was never there for me.

My mother created me to be a weapon.

She tried to kill me.

She tried to kill Satsuki.

She took Senke...

A warm hand rubs my back. 

I finally found home.


	15. Healing

"This thing is itchy!"

"Mataro! You put it on wrong! Iori, could you please help him?"

"Of course..."

It's fitting day. Iori's been working on the clothes for about a month, and he just needs to do one more fitting before they're finished. All I can do is sit and watch, because I can't seem to make up my mind. All hasn't been pushing it, but I can tell it's irritating Satsuki.

Mataro is trying on his suit now, and Satsuki is trying on her dress. She, however, knows not to put her clothes on backwards, so she's been sitting next to me while we wait for Mataro's fitting to finish. She's scrolled through every app on her phone at least twice.

Satsuki's dress is a deep blue that shines as the light hits it. I already forgot the name of the fabric. You think being made of alien fabric would help me remember the names of different types of cloth.

\--------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes pass and Mataro is finally out of the suit. Iori will have to dry clean it before he tries it on again, but it should fit. Satsuki changed out of her dress and has joined me outside of Iori's studio. Mako says I can't see her dress until our wedding day.

"....Ryuko"

"Hm?"

"....I know what you've been dealing with... Mako told me. I assumed it had something to do with her..."

She tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear, refusing to meet my eyes. She's been avoiding this conversation, I know that.

She's thinking this is the only time we'll have alone. That this is the only time we can discuss things. She's wondering if it's safe to bring _her_ up. She's wondering if she can even talk about it. She's fiddling with her bracelet, figuring out the best way to put this.

"....I know what she did to you. She did the same to me for years... I don't think I could ever get married for that very reason..."

She turns to me. I know she's seen the same things - the faceless groom, the promise of happiness. She knows it all.

"But Mako saved you. Mako and Senketsu."

_Don't say his name._

"And you saved me."

....what?

"You saved me from her. You showed me what I could have... What I could be..."

"But... You were the one that rebelled against her!"

"But you kept it going. You kept it strong. You never lost hope. And when you did, she saved you."

She smiles, tears welling up and softening her steely gaze.

"We're free from her now. We're safe..."

I hug her almost instinctively.

"You're safe enough to get married... To marry someone you love..."

"And so are you."

She chuckles.

"Maybe someday..."

We stand holding each other until Iori opens the door on our sisterly bonding.

"Um... Mako's fitting is done."

"Thank you, Iori. We'll be there in a moment."

"...Of course, lady Satsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I've had a crazy semester.


	16. Fittings

“Oooh, Ryuko-chan, this one’s pretty!”

“Yeah, but… it’s kind of expensive…”

We have two months until the wedding, and we’re just buying our rings. We scraped up every last cent we’ve made in the past few months in order to buy these and really make it official. Mako likes every ring she sees, but I only like the cheap ones.

It’s really coming down to the wire. I’m still not sure what to do about a dress. I’m honestly thinking of just wearing a t-shirt and jeans to the ceremony. No one would mind, right?

We’ve agreed to meet with Iori after we buy the rings, just to talk things out again. I don’t think we’ll make any real progress, but Satsuki likes to pretend we are.

I don’t think it’s Ragyo stopping me anymore. Hell, it might not even boil down to Ragyo at all. I’ve already worn the perfect dress, so why try to make something better? It’s a waste of time and fabric. I don’t want a gown. I _had_ a gown. I had every piece of clothing I ever needed. I had a best friend – someone who completely understood me.

But he’s gone now.

I know I can’t change the past. If I did, she’d still be around wreaking havoc. We might all be dead if it wasn’t for him. I try not to dwell on it but… how can I not?

_Sailor uniforms are meant to be grown out of._

I did my growing.

_From now on, wear whatever you like._

I want to see you again.

_Clothes that are far cuter than me._

…But I know that I can’t.

And I came to terms with that.

But sometimes, when I feel a little lost, I just wish…

“Ryuko-chan! Look! These are so pretty!!”

Two simple, silver rings, embellished with a small opal stone. Not too expensive, and absolutely beautiful. I smile and try one on.

“I like it.”

She bounces up and down and runs off to see the jeweler, asking how to get them sized. I follow her over, wrap an arm around her waist, and let them measure my finger.

“Looks like there’s no going back now”

“I’ve got you locked up forever! Muahaha!”

I leave a quick peck on a very rosy cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

“Matoi, Mankanshoku, it’s good to see you. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Iori lets us in and leads us to his studio, gesturing toward two chairs. He sits in a third chair, which looks much more comfortable than ours, and crosses his legs.

“Now, I know you must have been dreading this meeting, Matoi… It won’t offend me if you were.”

“I didn’t really care if it offended you or not.”

“…Right. Well, this isn’t actually a design meeting… You see, Mankanshoku arranged a fitting for you.”

“…A fitting? For what?”

Mako jumps out of her seat beside me like a firecracker, giggling and pumping her arms up and down.

“I surprised you!!! I designed you a dress all by myself with Iori and Satsuki!!! You didn’t even know about it!!!” She falls into a fit of giggles and grabs me by the shoulders, inviting me to jump with her.

“A-a dress? I… wow… um…”

“Don’t worry, Matoi. I think you’ll like this one.”

Iori pulls back a curtain, revealing a dress form displaying… a black gown. Red and orange trim lines the top. The bodice is fitted, sleeveless, and is paired with an A-line skirt. The skirt has a slit in the front that opens up to red ruffles.

“It… it looks like…”

Mako smiles beside me, taking my hand in hers.

“…Senketsu…”

I can feel tears bubbling, and I can’t find my words.

“…Would you like to try it on?”

I can only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left! I'm going to try and finish it soon, now that I'm home for the summer!!


	17. 24 Hours

24 hours.

“Ryuko-chan, feel my legs! I just shaved! They feel like baby legs!!”

24 hours and we’ll be married.

“Ryuko, make sure you have everything ready for tomorrow morning. Set your alarm.”

How can 24 hours feel like an eternity, while the last few months passed in only a few minutes?

“Oi, Ryuko! I forgot to buy new shoes, think my sneakers go with the suit?”

I know where the rings are, right?

“Matoi! Your house is a dump! I’m so glad we’re staying with Satsuki…”

In the box on the dresser, right… I remember now.

“Yo, transfer student! Still can’t believe you’re getting married. That’s fuckin nuts…”

“Yes, it seems like only yesterday we were defending the sanctity of Honnouji’s rules against your antics. How things have changed.”

“I would say for the better, wouldn’t you?”

And Mako’s going to her parent’s house after the rehearsal dinner. When is that?

“Ryuko, pass the croquettes.”

…When did we sit down to eat?

I come to at our dinner table, which is overflowing with guests. Mako and Satsuki sit on either side of me, followed by the Mankanshokus, the former Elite Four, and Mikisugi. It’s the first time all of us have been together since I fell in a pile of naked people. It’s good to see everyone clothed this time.

We had a quick rehearsal in our living room while Mrs. Mankan- Mom made dinner. While the personalities around this table are immense, it’s nice to sit and see them all in such a casual context. But… I suppose it isn’t quite casual, considering what happens in 24 hours.

…

The clock ticks. 23 hours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up alone, 9 hours to go. Mako went to her parents’ for the night so I’ll be surprised when I see her dress. I shower, shave, and style my hair to the best of my ability. There’s not much to do with it, since I cut it so short. Mako likes it short.

Satsuki arrives with 8 hours to go.

“I’ll do your make up, I want you to look perfect.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours to go, we’re at the venue. Satsuki’s pointing out places where we need more flowers, or tables where the centerpiece is off-center. I didn’t even know we had all these decorations.

Nonon starts practicing the wedding march while Ira, Houka, and Uzu help Satuski make all the finishing touches. It’s surreal, being here with everyone…

Mataro arrives with 3 hours to go, his suit already stained and in sneakers, as promised. Satsuki tries her best to straighten him up, but she knows it doesn’t matter to me or Mako. They each take a ring, which they will give to us in 3 hours.

They tell me that Mako has arrived with 2 hours to go. I start getting in my dress.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour to go. It fits like a glove.

I touch the trim. It’s comforting to see red so close to my heart again.

_Congratulations, Ryuko._

I know he’s proud of me.

Senketsu, my father, and everyone who’s still with me… they know I made it. They know how hard I’ve fought to get here. How Mako helped me become the person I am today. How…

“Ryuko, don’t let your mascara run.”

Satsuki walks up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“You did it, Ryuko. I hope someday I can do the same.”

“You will, I promise…”

She smiles.

“I almost wish she could see us now.”

“Whatever part of her is burning in Hell knows how we’re doing. And I know it’s pissing her off.”

“Looks like we finally won.”

“Sure does.”

30 minutes. The guests are here.

And I’m finally ready to do this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes. The guests are all seated.

4 minutes. Nonon starts the wedding march.

3 minutes. Satsuki and Mataro walk down the aisle.

2 minutes. I walk down to the altar.

1 minute. The doors open and I turn to see her.

_Hallelujah._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long breaks between chapters! There's only one more! Thank you for reading!


	18. I do

“I do!”

“I do.”

And before the officiant could say “you may kiss,” Mako leaps into my arms, squishing her face up against mine. The guests cheer. I close my eyes and kiss back.

_Everything is perfect._

We walk back down the aisle, holding hands, Mako’s crying. I haven’t smiled this much in such a long time. I haven’t cried this much in a long time either.

_This is how it’s supposed to be._

Satsuki and Mataro walk out behind us. The rest of the guests follow into the reception area. Houka takes pictures. I don’t know how long it lasts. I pose and smile with her for what feels like a minute and an eternity all at once. The time doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with her.

_Everything is right in the world._

Everything is right in the world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have our first dance, and then Mako dances with her dad. He pulls me in half way through, and cries for the rest of the song. It’s a good thing we don’t have many guests, because everyone has to come up and congratulate us. We don’t get a moment to just sit down and eat or talk, but that’s okay. It’s nice to hear that the ceremony touched people. Gamagoori cried through the whole thing.

In the midst of everything, I hear a heel click. A spotlight shines on my sister, standing in the middle of the dance floor. The room goes silent.

“Ryuko Matoi. I never thought this day would come.”

Gee, thanks.

“But here you are, married to Mako Mankanshoku. When I first met the two of you, I saw a strong connection. Mako never left your side, no matter what you got involved in. Mako, thank you for protecting my sister. Thank you for giving her hope.”

Mako nods and wipes her eyes with her napkin.

“I remember the day you two fought, after I gave Mako a two-star Goku uniform. I wanted to test your devotion to each other. I wanted to see if you would protect her, even at the expense of your own wellbeing. I wasn’t surprised at the results of that battle, but I was moved. It was then that I realized Mako Mankanshoku was not a force to be trifled with.”

Mako giggles through bubbling tears.

“Ryuko, you’re extremely lucky to have her. But don’t sell yourself short. Mako wouldn’t be the person she is today without you. Once upon a time, a lonely no-star latched onto a delinquent transfer student. And together, you helped destroy the invasion of life fibers. You couldn’t have done it without the loyalty each of you offered. That is why we’re here today.”

She turns to me, tears forming in her eyes.

“Ryuko, I’m proud to call you my sister. And now… I have two sisters. Mako, welcome, and thank you.”

Mako rushes over and hugs her, and I follow right behind.

“Thank you, nee-chan.”

“No, thank you, Ryuko… Thank you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception continues, people dance, and we eat cake. Dr. Mankanshoku drinks a little too much, and dances with Mikisugi through the YMCA. Mako and I join them after Mikisugi claims we don’t know how to dance. He’s nearly naked by the time the song ends, but we’ve all seen it at this point, so it’s not a big deal. By the time our car arrives, every guest is on the dance floor with us. Mako and I decided not to throw bouquets, and instead give them to Satsuki and Nonon. Nonon blushes and stammers when Mako hands her the bouquet. It was kinda funny.

We run out to the car, everyone waving behind us. We’re not going anywhere special for our honeymoon, just the beach. We get in the car and finally have some time to talk.

“That was so much fun! I’ve never seen Satsuki dance!”

“Yeah, she’s pretty good… I don’t think she’ll let anyone outshine her, no matter what she’s doing…”

She giggles and leans on my shoulder.

“Ryuko-chan, I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Mako.”

She looks at her ring, and the tears start back up.

“I’m so happy…”

I lean down to kiss her.

“Me too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ryuko-chan, come on! There’s a big wave coming!”

“Hold on, you gotta wear sunscreen…”

The beach is quiet, only a few other people are here. She’s wearing a yellow bikini, with a little skirt to match. We made a sandcastle, only to have it washed away. “Oh no, our first house!” she yelled. “What a bad investment!”

I feel like a kid again, except I never had this much fun as a kid. I never got to spend time on the beach with my best friend in the world.

I’m glad I can now.

“Ryuko-chan, look! A crab!”

“I’ll be right there!”

The first day passes quickly. She asks to stay for an hour more, to watch the sunset.

We sit together under our umbrella, her head resting between my neck and my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist. She sighs and smiles as the sun goes down, and points out all the funny cloud shapes she can spot.

I swear I see one that looks like Senketsu, and she sees it too.

“Thank you, Senketsu! Thank you for keeping Ryuko-chan safe!”

Thank you both, you saved my life.

Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to two weddings this weekend, so I had tons of inspiration for the final chapter of White Dress. Thank you so much for reading and waiting through my long periods of writer's block. I had so much fun writing this! Ryumako forever!


End file.
